The present invention relates to a posture training machine.
As is known, the shortage of open spaces, intensive study, the widespread use of computers, and long hours in front of a television have led, particularly in children, to various motor deficiencies. When deprived of physical exercise, a child""s psychomotor development is impaired, which eventually results in various forms of paramorphism. The most common affect the musculoskeletal system, as in scoliosis or lateral curvature of the spine, others affect other areas such as the cardiocirculatory and respiratory systems, and all have a potentially negative effect on the psychological behaviour of the child.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a machine for training a user, in particular a child, to maintain a correct posture designed to promote correct physical development.
According to the present invention, there is provided a machine for training a user to maintain a correct posture and comprising a frame resting on the floor and in turn comprising at least one exercise device and supporting means for supporting part of the user""s body; the machine being characterized by comprising detecting means for detecting the correct posture of the user; said detecting means being fitted to said supporting means.